Il sentait la pluie
by bxkanx
Summary: Une nuit pluvieuse, Akaashi ne trouve pas le sommeil. Et ce n'est pas vraiment Bokuto qui l'aidera à s'endormir. OS. Bokuaka.


Bonjour,

Ça fait donc trois ans que je n'ai pas posté ici. Ça fait trois ans que je n'ai rien posté DU TOUT, en fait. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuses ou quoi, disons que j'ai eu le flemme. You know, i have that thing called procrastination.

Enfin bref ! Me revoilà avec un OS très court, que j'avais écrit pour me remonter le moral. C'est juste du fluff, c'est kinda dumb et c'est totalement cliché. Digne d'un shojo. Mais hé ? On a tous besoin de fluff bien niais, même quand on ne se nourrit que d'angst.

Y a pas de TW particuliers, à part une très légère mention d'alcool. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait. L'air glacé qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte faisait frissonner Akaashi. Il ne se leva pas pour la fermer. Il appréciait cette sensation de froid contre sa peau. Elle se glissait sous son tee-shirt et le maintenait éveillé.

Il était tard, aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Un silence apaisant régnait dans la nuit. Cependant, ce calme ne dura pas bien longtemps. Son téléphone vibra. Il soupira, mais jeta tout de même un coup d'œil et lut le message.

« tu m'en voudras si je rentre par ta fenêtre ? »

Il hésita presque à se lever et fermer la fenêtre en vitesse pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Sérieusement, qui à part lui venait chez quelqu'un à trois heures du matin — sans prévenir en plus ? Pourtant lorsqu'Akaashi entendit les gémissements dus à l'effort de son ami, il pencha la tête attendant de voir son entrée.

_Qu'il se débrouille tout seul_, pensa-t-il.

Le fracas retentissant qu'il provoqua en s'écrasant sur le parquet le fit sursauter. Akaashi roula des yeux.

S'il avait pu le faire sans le blesser, il l'aurait jeté par la fenêtre et lui aurait demandé de toquer délicatement — et surtout discrètement — à la porte d'entrée. Peut-être qu'ainsi il aurait pu éviter tout le désordre qu'il venait de créer. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Il préféra soupirer.

— Bokuto-san, la prochaine fois préviens-moi avant d'être devant ma chambre. Ce n'est pas très poli d'arriver chez les gens à cette heure-ci. Même chez un ami.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder en prenant un air désolé.

Il tapota sur la place vide de son lit, l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Bokuto se releva vivement, calant son dos contre le mur. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Akaashi se surprit à penser que c'était agréable d'être ici. Peut-être que demain, quand son réveil sonnerait à sept heures il se maudirait pour avoir si peu dormi.

Pourtant, il sentait que du côté de son ami ça n'allait pas fort. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter — encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée — et il avait la fâcheuse tendance à fuir son regard. Akaashi avait très bien saisi que quelque chose le tracassait. Car même si cela restait Bokuto, jamais il ne viendrait chez lui à cette heure-ci, juste histoire de papoter. Pas que cela le dérange bien sûr.

Le silence commençait à s'éterniser, quand il comprit qu'il ne parlerait pas de lui même. Il se tourna vers lui avant de dire tout bas, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui confier quelque chose :

— Tu sais que si quelque chose te préoccupe tu peux me le dire.

Son ami osa enfin le regarder. Il triturait ses mains pour tenter de cacher sa gêne, sans succès.

— Kuroo m'a appelé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et... je suis presque certain qu'il était complètement saoul. Parce que tu sais, il était à la fête qu'Oikawa avait organisée. Celle où je ne pouvais pas venir, car il fallait absolument que je révise. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas touché à un seul de mes livres. Et toi Akaashi, pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ? Tu aurais dû...

— Bokuto-san, le coupa-t-il d'un ton ferme. Tu t'éparpilles. Pour te répondre, je n'ai pas voulu venir pour la simple et bonne raison, que passer plusieurs heures d'affilée avec Oikawa, Kuroo et probablement la totalité de Tokyo dans un état tout sauf sobre, n'est pas ce que je qualifierais de soirée idéale.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Kenma et Iwaizumi qui devaient très certainement s'occuper de leur meilleur ami respectif pour qu'ils évitent de déclencher une nouvelle catastrophe.

— Enfin là n'est pas le sujet. Tu me parlais de Kuroo ?

Quelque peu confus, il garda le silence un instant avant de reprendre.

— Euh... Oui, c'est ça. Donc, il m'a appelé et il a commencé à me dire que je lui manquais, qu'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble, qu'on avait gâché quelque chose et qu'il regrettait de m'avoir quitté. Je t'épargne les autres conneries du style qu'il a pu me balancer.

Il marqua une pause, passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

— Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi paniqué et en colère en même temps. Du coup, j'ai raccroché direct et un peu après j'ai réessayé de le rappeler, mais il n'a pas répondu. Il doit probablement être en train de roupiller sur un canapé. Ou bien de vomir dans des toilettes.

Kuroo et Bokuto étaient sortis ensemble pendant plus de six mois. Akaashi se souvenait encore de l'enfer qu'il avait subi. Non pas à cause de ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son capitaine, mais parce que leur duo était devenu tout bonnement incontrôlable.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû gérer un Bokuto désemparé face à une énième dispute. Qui partait très souvent de quelque chose de complètement stupide.

Une fois, ils avaient fini par ne plus s'adresser la parole parce que l'un clamait que la viande était meilleure saignante, et l'autre cuite à point. Trois jours. Trois longs jours pendant lesquels Akaashi avait consolé Bokuto, tout en donnant des conseils à Kuroo.

Kenma lui avait été intelligent. Il avait fui dès le début en disant quelque chose comme : « De toute façon, vous êtes ingérables. Alors autant que vous vous en rendiez compte maintenant et surtout sans moi. »

Puis finalement, ils avaient fini par rompre en réalisant que ça ne marcherait pas. Pour eux deux c'était très clair, mais quand Bokuto avait tenté de l'expliquer à Akaashi, il avait eu du mal à saisir. Il avait décrit ça comme une période de confusion dans leur amitié. Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

— Et après ça, tu as décidé de rentrer par effraction chez moi, c'est bien ça ?

— Akaashi ! s'offusqua Bokuto.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel le passeur se surprit à croiser le regard de son ami. Même si ses yeux trahissaient une certaine peine, un sourire immense fendait son visage.

Akaashi en eut le souffle coupé. Alors qu'il se sentait rougir, il tourna vivement la tête. Bon sang, quel idiot il faisait !

— Tu penses que Kuroo était sincère lorsqu'il t'a appelé ?

— Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. L'alcool devait y être pour beaucoup et puis il aura certainement tout oublié demain.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il resta muet. Il avait peur d'être indiscret et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre sa réponse. Comme si Bokuto comprit son silence, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Mais tu sais, je ne vais pas me remettre avec Kuroo. C'est pour ça que j'ai paniqué. Je tiens vraiment à lui et je n'ai pas envie de ruiner notre amitié. Je ne veux pas le blesser, mais j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça en ce moment.

Akaashi chercha quelque chose à dire pour le réconforter, mais il en fut incapable. Il avait toujours su gérer les sautes d'humeur de Bokuto et ne pas trouver les mots le déconcertait.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

Il était ridicule. Il n'avait plus douze ans, bon sang ! Il était incapable de regarder Bokuto. Pourtant il sentait ses yeux rivés sur lui. Il se contenta alors de fixer leurs mains entrelacées. Les siennes étaient bien plus petites que celles de son ami. Ses doigts étaient terriblement fins comparés aux siens. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il laissa échapper un rire.

— Hé ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? interrogea Bokuto.

Entre deux gloussements absolument ridicules, il essaya de lui expliquer :

— C'est juste que... mes mains paraissent si fines par rapport aux tiennes. J'aurais mieux fait de jouer du piano. C'est ce que tout le monde m'a toujours dit.

II le fixa quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire :

— Tu ne ris presque jamais et quand tu le fais c'est pour quelque chose... d'aussi... anodin. C'est vraiment adorable.

Akaashi se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Malgré la pénombre, il vit Bokuto devenir cramoisi encore plus vite que lui.

— Enfin ! Euh... Par adorable je voulais dire... Mignon ! Attends. Non, c'est pire. Je n'arrange pas vraiment les choses là. Je devrais me taire, hein ? Je suis...

— Bokuto-san. C'est toi qui es adorable maintenant.

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il se demanda s'il était possible d'être encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pendant un instant, tous deux se turent. Ils se tenaient toujours la main — ces stupides mains — et il pouvait sentir le pouce de Bokuto faire des cercles sur sa paume.

Après un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité, il demanda :

— Est-ce que... Je peux t'embrasser ?

Il avait parlé si bas qu'il crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Le regard surpris qu'il lui lança répondit à sa place. Akaashi n'était pas de nature audacieuse d'habitude. La fatigue devait y jouer pour beaucoup. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait une pleine lune et qu'elle agissait sur lui, qui sait. L'astrologie n'avait jamais vraiment été son truc. Kuroo l'avait contaminé, à force d'en parler en permanence.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait plus la main de Bokuto. Il se surprit à sentir comme un vide. Cependant lorsqu'il la vit se poser délicatement sur sa joue, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Son cœur qui battait déjà bien trop vite à son goût s'affola complètement.

— Ça sonne un peu comme une demande en mariage, tu sais, murmura son ami, les yeux brillant de malice.

Akaashi sourit avant de le faire taire en l'embrassant. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré et il sentait la pluie. Il n'avait pas réalisé, mais il était encore trempé par l'averse qui lui était tombée dessus en venant jusqu'ici.

Le moment qui suivit dura entre une brève seconde et une éternité. Le temps lui glissait des mains. Il ne distinguait rien d'autre que ce baiser.

C'était déroutant et familier à la fois. Cela faisait des mois qu'il imaginait ça en secret. Mais il avait appris à ne pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Maintenant que cela arrivait, il avait envie de pleurer.

— Akaashi, ça va ?

Il sentit au ton de sa voix qu'il était inquiet. L'interpellé ne comprit pas tout de suite la question avant que son ami — pouvait-il toujours l'appeler comme ça ? – n'essuie ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

— Oui, tout va bien Bokuto-san.

— Tu es sûr ? Non parce que généralement quand on pleure c'est l'inverse.

— C'est parce que tu embrasses terriblement mal.

Bokuto prit une mine faussement offensée avant de laisser échapper un rire.

Akaashi se lova contre lui et soupira d'aise. Il sentait les doigts de Bokuto jouer avec ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux. Le son des gouttes s'abattant sur sa fenêtre le berçait et le tirait dangereusement dans les bras de Morphée. Juste avant de sombrer, il s'entendit chuchoter :

— Ne pars pas s'il te plaît.

Bokuto lui répondit silencieusement en le serrant avec tendresse. Akaashi finit par s'endormir. Un goût de pluie teintait ses lèvres.

* * *

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser du Bokuroo parce que well, i love them ? Hnng j'adore leur relation, ils envahissent tout ce que j'écris. C'est comme mentionner Oikawa. But anyway, j'espère que vous appréciez la lecture, et que maintenant la seule chose dont vous avez envie c'est d'être câliné par Bokuto.

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'en ai clairement besoin après trois ans à vivre de my self depreciation :( ily take care


End file.
